ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Zoo Tycoon 3: Going Underwater
Zoo Tycoon 3: Going Underwater is the second expansion pack for Zoo Tycoon 3. It contains animals from oceans, rivers and lakes around the world. Constructions Fences *Shark Tunnel *Large acrylic window *Small arcylic window *Large cylinder shape tank *Shark petting pool fence *Ray petting pool fence *Horseshoe crab petting pool fence *Wire screen Buildings *Aquarium Construction Parts *Atlantis-Style Construction Parts *Touch Pool Construction Parts *Penguin Pool Construction Parts *Seal Pool Construction Parts *Dolphin Stadium *Seal Stadium *Whale Stadium *Sub Sandwich Stand *Sushi Stand *Snow Cone Stand *Paddleboat Ride *Swimming Shack *Dolphin Ride *Seal Ride *Ocean Museum *Marine Discovery Kiosk *Marine-Themed Family Restaurant *Marine-Themed Small Restroom *Marine-Themed Large Restroom *Marine-Themed Gift Shop Scenery *Dolphin Fountain *Dolphin Statue *Jumping Fountain *Interactive Fountain *Koi Pond *Large Grandstand *Medium Grandstand *Mermaid Statue *Penguin Size Chart *Pirate Ship *Robotic Andrewsarchus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Atlantic White-Sided Dolphin & Calf Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Basilosaurus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Dunkleosteus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Giant Squid & Eels Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Gray Whale Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Great White Shark Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Humpback Whale Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Interactive Right Whale Head Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Interactive Sperm Whale Head Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Kronosaurus Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Orca Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Thalassomedon Model (Dinamation) *Robotic Tylosaurus Model (Dinamation) *Seal Fountain *Shark Statue *Small Grandstand *Water Filter *Whale Coloring Station (Dinamation) *Whale Fountain *Whale Skeleton Rides *Glass-Bottom Boat Ride **Dock *Submarine Ride **Dock *Whale Watch Cruise **Dock Animals Adoptable #Achilles Tang (Acanthurus achilles) (Reef) #Adélie Penguin (Pygoscelis adeliae) (Tundra) #African Jacana (Actophilornis africanus) (Wetland) #African Penguin (Spheniscus demersus) (Coast) #Alaskan Red King Crab (Paralithodes camtschaticus) (Coast) #Alligator Gar (Atractosteus spatula) (Wetland) #Alligator Snapping Turtle (Macrochelys temminckii) (Wetland) #Amazon River Dolphin (Inia geoffrensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #American Avocet (Recurvirostra americana) (Coast) #American Coot (Fulica americana) (Wetland) #American Crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) (Coast) #American Flamingo (Phoenicopterus ruber) (Coast) #American Golden Plover (Pluvialis dominica) (Tundra) #American Lobster (Homarus americanus) (Coast) #American Mink (Neovison vison) ##Florida Mink (lutensis) (Wetland) ##Western Mink (energumenos) (Taiga) #American Paddlefish (Polyodon spathula) (Wetland) #Amur Catfish (Silurus asotus) (Wetland) #Angel Shark (Squalus squatina) (Reef) #Anhinga (Anhinga anhinga) (Wetland) #Antarctic Minke Whale (Balaenoptera bonaerensis) (Tundra) #Arapaima (Arapaima gigas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Arctic Cod (Boreogadus saida) (Tundra) #Arctic Tern (Sterna paradisaea) (Coast) #Arrau Turtle (Podocnemis expansa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Arrow Crab (Stenorhynchus seticornis) (Reef) #Asian Arowana (Scleropages formosus) (Wetland) #Atlantic Blue Crab (Callinectes sapidus) (Coast) #Atlantic Blue Marlin (Makaira nigricans) (Pelagic) #Atlantic Blue Tang (Acanthurus coeruleus) ''(Reef) #Atlantic Bluefin Tuna (''Thunnus thynnus) (Pelagic) #Atlantic Ghost Crab (Ocypode quadrata) (Coast) #Atlantic Goliath Grouper (Epinephelus itajara) (Reef) #Atlantic Herring Gull (Larus smithsonianus) (Coast) #Atlantic Horseshoe Crab (Limulus polyphemus) (Coast) #Atlantic Puffin (Fratercula arctica) (Coast) #Atlantic Sailfish (Istiophorus albicans) (Pelagic) #Atlantic Salmon (Salmo salar) (Coast) #Atlantic Sea Nettle (Chrysaora quinquecirrha) (Pelagic) #Atlantic Spotted Dolphin (Stenella frontalis) (Pelagic) #Atlantic Stargazer (Uranoscopus scaber) (Coast) #Atlantic Tarpon (Megalops atlanticus) (Coast) #Australian Freshwater Crocodile (Crocodylus johnsoni) (Wetland) #Australian Ghost Shark (Callorhinchus milii) (Coast) #Australian Giant Cuttlefish (Sepia apama) (Reef) #Australian Sea Lion (Neophoca cinerea) (Coast) (Trainable) #Australian Trumpet (Syrinx aruanus) (Reef) #Australian Water Dragon (Intellagama lesueurii) ##Eastern Water Dragon (lesueurii) (Wetland) #Baikal Seal (Pusa sibirica) (Wetland) #Baikal Spiny Shrimp (Acanthogammarus victorii) (Wetland) #Banded Archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) (Wetland) #Banded Cichlid (Heros severus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Banded Cleaner Shrimp (Stenopus hispidus) (Reef) #Banded Pipefish (Doryrhamphus dactyliophorus) (Reef) #Banded Sea Krait (Laticauda colubrina) (Reef) #Barramundi (Lates calcarifer) (Wetland) #Barreleye Fish (Macropinna microstoma) (Benthic) #Barrow's Goldeneye (Bucephala islandica) (Taiga) #Basking Shark (Cetorhinus maximus) (Pelagic) #Bat Ray (Myliobatis californica) (Coast) #Bat Star (Patiria miniata) (Coast) #Bearded Fireworm (Hermodice carunculata) (Reef) #Bearded Seal (Erignathus barbatus) (Tundra) #Belted Kingfisher (Megaceryle alcyon) (Wetland) #Beluga Whale (Delphinapterus leucas) (Tundra) #Bicolor Parrotfish (Cetoscarus bicolor) (Reef) #Black Dragonfish (Idiacanthus atlanticus) (Benthic) #Black-Browed Albatross (Thalassarche melanophris) (Coast) #Black-Headed Gull (Chroicocephalus ridibundus) (Coast) #Black-Necked Stilt (Himantopus mexicanus) (Coast) #Blacktip Reef Shark (Carcharhinus melanopterus) (Reef) #Blanket Octopus (Tremoctopus violaceus) (Pelagic) #Blobfish (Psychrolutes marcidus) (Benthic) #Blue Catfish (Ictalurus furcatus) (Wetland) #Blue Discus (Symphysodon aequifasciatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Blue Glaucus (Glaucus atlanticus) (Reef) #Blue Land Crab (Cardisoma guanhumi) (Coast) #Blue Parrotfish (Scarus coeruleus) (Reef) #Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) (Tundra) #Blue-Footed Booby (Sula nebouxii) (Coast) #Bluespine Unicornfish (Naso unicornis) (Reef) #Bluespotted Stingray (Neotrygon kuhlii) (Reef) #Bluestreak Cleaner Wrasse (Labroides dimidiatus) (Reef) #Bobbit Worm (Eunice aphroditois) (Reef) #Boeseman's Rainbowfish (Melanotaenia boesemani) (Wetland) #Bonnethead Shark (Sphyrna tiburo) (Coast) #Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) (Tundra) #Bowmouth Guitarfish (Rhina ancylostoma) (Reef) #Broadnose Sevengill Shark (Notorynchus cepedianus) (Coast) #Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) (Coast) #Brown Skua (Stercorarius antarcticus) (Coast) #Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) (Coast) #Butterfly Peacock Bass (Cichla ocellaris) (Tropical Rainforest) #California Gull (Larus californicus) (Coast) #California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) (Coast) #California Sheephead (Semicossyphus pulcher) (Coast) #Cape Gannet (Morus capensis) (Coast) #Caribbean Reef Shark (Carcharhinus perezii) (Reef) #Caribbean Spiny Lobster (Panulirus argus) (Reef) #Chambered Nautilus (Nautilus pompilius) (Pelagic) #Channel Catfish (Ictalurus punctatus) (Wetland) #Chincook Salmon (Oncorhynchus tshawytscha) (Coast) #Chinese Softshell Turtle (Pelodiscus sinensis) (Wetland) #Chinstrap Penguin (Pygoscelis antarcticus) (Tundra) #Chocolate Chip Starfish (Protoreaster nodosus) (Reef) #Christmas Island Red Crab (Gecarcoidea natalis) (Coast) #''Chromodoris annae'' (Reef) #Clark's Grebe (Aechmophorus clarkii) (Wetland) #Clown Triggerfish (Balistoides conspicillum) (Reef) #Coconut Crab (Birgus latro) (Coast) #Colossal Squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) (Tundra) #Comb Jelly (Mertensia ovum) (Benthic) #Commerson's Dolphin (Cephalorhynchus commersonii) (Coast) #Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) (Coast) (Trainable) #Common Carp (Cyprinus carpio) ##European Carp (carpio) (Wetland) ##Koi (haematopterus) (Wetland) #Common Cuttlefish (Sepia officinalis) (Coast) #Common Eider (Somateria mollissima) (Coast) #Common Fangtooth (Anoplogaster cornuta) (Benthic) #Common Lobster (Homarus gammarus) (Coast) #Common Loon (Gavia immer) (Wetland) #Common Mudpuppy (Necturus maculosus) (Wetland) #Common Murre (Uria aalge) (Coast) #Common Octopus (Octopus vulgaris) (Coast) #Common Sandpiper (Actitis hypoleucos) (Coast) #Common Seahorse (Hippocampus kuda) (Reef) #Common Shelduck (Tadorna tadorna) (Wetland) #Common Starfish (Asterias rubens) (Coast) #Common Yabby (Cherax destructor) (Wetland) #Convict Tang (Acanthurus triostegus) (Reef) #Cookiecutter Shark (Isistius brasiliensis) (Pelagic) #Copperband Butterflyfish (Chelmon rostratus) (Reef) #Coral Trout (Plectropomus leopardus) (Reef) #Cownose Stingray (Rhinoptera bonasus) (Coast) #Crab-Eating Raccoon (Procyon cancrivorus) (Coast) #Crabeater Seal (Lobodon carcinophaga) (Tundra) #Crested Auklet (Aethia cristatella) (Coast) #Crevalle Jack (Caranx hippos) (Coast) #Crown-of-Thorns Starfish (Acanthaster planci) (Reef) #Cuban Crocodile (Crocodylus rhombifer) (Wetland) #Cuvier's Beaked Whale (Ziphius cavirostris) (Pelagic) #Dall's Porpoise (Phocoenoides dalli) (Coast) #Devil Ray (Mobula mobular) (Coast) #Diamondback Terrapin (Malaclemys terrapin) (Coast) #Dog Snapper (Lutjanus jocu) (Coast) #Double-Crested Cormorant (Phalacrocorax auritus) (Wetland) #Dugong (Dugong dugon) (Reef) #Dumbo Octopus (Grimpoteuthis bathynectes) (Benthic) #Dungeness Crab (Metacarcinus magister) (Benthic) #Dwarf Caiman (Paleosuchus palpebrosus) (Tropical Rainforest) #East Pacific Red Octopus (Octopus rubescens) (Coast) #Electric Eel (Electrophorus electricus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Emperor Angelfish (Pomacanthus imperator) (Reef) #Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) (Tundra) #Estuarine Stonefish (Synanceia horrida) (Coast) #Eurasian Oystercatcher (Haematopus ostralegus) (Coast) #European Flounder (Platichthys flesus) (Coast) #European Perch (Perca fluviatilis) (Wetland) #European Sea Sturgeon (Acipenser sturio) (Coast) #European Squid (Loligo vulgaris) (Coast) #False Killer Whale (Pseudorca crassidens) (Coast) (Trainable) #Fangtooth Moray (Enchelycore anatina) (Coast) #Fin Whale (Balaenoptera physalus) (Pelagic) #Finless Porpoise (Neophocaena phocaenoides) (Coast) #''Flabellina iodinea'' (Reef) #Flatback Sea Turtle (Natator depressus) (Coast) #Flightless Cormorant (Phalacrocorax harrisi) (Coast) #Fly River Turtle (Carettochelys insculpta) (Wetland) #Flying Fish (Cheilopogon melanurus) (Pelagic) #Four-Eyed Fish (Anableps anableps) (Tropical Rainforest) #Four-Striped Damselfish (Dascyllus melanurus) (Reef) #Foxface Rabbitfish (Siganus vulpinus) (Reef) #French Angelfish (Pomacanthus paru) (Reef) #Freshwater Angelfish (Pterophyllum scalare) (Tropical Rainforest) #Freshwater Butterflyfish (Pantodon buchholzi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Freshwater Whipray (Himantura dalyensis) (Wetland) #Frilled Shark (Chlamydoselachus anguineus) (Benthic) #Fuegian Steamer Duck (Tachyeres pteneres) (Coast) #Galápagos Land Iguana (Conolophus subcristatus) (Shrubland) #Galápagos Penguin (Spheniscus mendiculus) (Coast) #Garibaldi Fish (Hypsypops rubicundus) (Coast) #Gentoo Penguin (Pygoscelis papua) (Tundra) #Geographic Cone Snail (Conus geographus) (Reef) #Ghost Catfish (Kryptopterus vitreolus) (Wetland) #Ghost Shrimp (Palaemon varians) (Wetland) #Giant Gourami (Osphronemus goramy) (Wetland) #Giant Grouper (Epinephelus lanceolatus) (Reef) #Giant Hermit Crab (Petrochirus diogenes) (Reef) #Giant Isopod (Bathynomus spp) (Coast) #Giant Manta Ray (Manta birostris) (Reef) #Giant Moray (Gymnothorax javanicus) (Reef) #Giant Mudskipper (Periophthalmodon schlosseri) (Wetland) #Giant Oarfish (Regalecus glesne) (Pelagic) #Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) (Coast) #Giant Pangasius Catfish (Pangasius sanitwongsei) (Wetland) #Giant Sea Bass (Stereolepis gigas) (Coast) #Giant Sea Cucumber (Parastichopus californicus) (Coast) #Giant Siphonophore (Praya dubia) (Benthic) #Giant Squid (Architeuthis dux) (Benthic) #Giant Thai River Stingray (Himantura polylepis) (Wetland) #Giant Trevally (Caranx ignobilis) (Coast) #Goblin Shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) (Benthic) #Golden Mahseer (Tor putitora) (Wetland) #Goldfish (Carassius auratus) (Wetland) #Goliath Tigerfish (Hydrocynus goliath) (Wetland) #Gray Seal (Halichoerus grypus) ##North Atlantic Gray Seal (atlantica) (Coast) #Gray Whale (Eschrichtius robustus) (Coast) #Great Barracuda (Sphyraena barracuda) (Reef) #Great Crested Grebe (Podiceps cristatus) (Wetland) #Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) (Pelagic) #Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) (Coast) #Greater Black-Backed Gull (Larus marinus) (Coast) #Greater Siren (Siren lacertina) (Wetland) #Green Humphead Parrotfish (Bolbometopon muricatum) (Reef) #Green Moray (Gymnothorax funebris) (Reef) #Green Sawfish (Pristis zijsron) (Reef) #Green Sea Turtle (Chelonia mydas) (Coast) #Green Terror (Andinoacara rivulatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Greenland Shark (Somniosus microcephalus) (Tundra) #Gulf Saratoga (Scleropages jardinii) (Wetland) #Hairy Frogfish (Antennarius striatus) (Reef) #Harbor Porpoise (Phocoena phocoena) (Coast) #Harbor Seal (Phoca vitulina) ##Pacific Harbor Seal (richardsi) (Coast) ##West Atlantic Harbor Seal (concolor) (Coast) #Harp Seal (Pagophilus groenlandicus) (Tundra) #Hawaiian Monk Seal (Neomonachus schauinslandi) (Coast) #Hawksbill Sea Turtle (Eretmochelys imbricata) (Reef) #Hogfish (Lachnolaimus maximus) (Reef) #Hooded Seal (Cystophora cristata) (Tundra) #Humpback Anglerfish (Melanocetus johnsonii) (Benthic) #Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) (Coast) #Humphead Cichlid (Cyphotilapia frontosa) (Wetland) #Humphead Wrasse (Cheilinus undulatus) (Reef) #Immortal Jellyfish (Turritopsis dohrnii) (Coast) #Imperial Shag (Phalacrocorax atriceps) (Coast) #Inca Tern (Larosterna inca) (Coast) #Irwin's Turtle (Elseya irwini) (Wetland) #Japanese Spider Crab (Macrocheira kaempferi) (Coast) #John Dory (Zeus faber) (Coast) #Kelp Gull (Larus dominicanus) (Coast) #King Eider (Somateria spectabilis) (Coast) #Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) (Tundra) (Trainable) #King Penguin (Aptenodytes patagonicus) (Tundra) #Kissing Gourami (Helostoma temminckii) (Wetland) #Lagoon Triggerfish (Rhinecanthus aculeatus) (Reef) #Largemouth Bass (Micropterus salmoides) (Wetland) #Laughing Gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) (Coast) #Leafy Sea Dragon (Phycodurus eques) (Reef) #Leatherback Sea Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) (Pelagic) #Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) (Tundra) #Leopard Shark (Triakis semifasciata) (Coast) #Leopard Whipray (Himantura leoparda) (Reef) #Lined Seahorse (Hippocampus erectus) (Coast) #Lined Surgeonfish (Acanthurus lineatus) (Reef) #Lion's Mane Jellyfish (Cyanea capillata) (Tundra) #Little Auk (Alle alle) (Coast) #Little Penguin (Eudyptula minor) (Coast) #Longhorn Cowfish (Lactoria cornuta) (Reef) #Lookdown Fish (Selene vomer) (Coast) #Loggerhead Sea Turtle (Caretta caretta) (Coast) #Long-Billed Curlew (Numenius americanus) (Coast) #Long-Spine Porcupinefish (Diodon holocanthus) (Reef) #Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) (Coast) #Magellanic Penguin (Spheniscus magellanicus) (Coast) #Magnificent Frigatebird (Fregata magnificens) (Coast) #Mahi-Mahi (Coryphaena hippurus) (Pelagic) #Malachite Kingfisher (Corythornis cristatus) (Wetland) #Mandarinfish (Synchiropus splendidus) (Reef) #Marine Iguana (Amblyrhynchus cristatus) (Coast) #Marine Otter (Lontra felina) (Coast) #Maroon Clownfish (Premnas biaculeatus) (Reef) #Marsh Mongoose (Atilax paludinosus) (Wetland) #Masked Booby (Sula dactylatra) (Coast) #Mata-Mata (Chelus fimbriata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Megamouth Shark (Megachasma pelagios) (Benthic) #Mekong Giant Catfish (Pangasianodon gigas) (Wetland) #Mexican Axolotl (Ambystoma mexicanum) (Wetland) #Monkfish (Lophius piscatorius) (Coast) #Moon Jellyfish (Aurelia aurita) (Coast) #Moorish Idol (Zanclus cornutus) (Reef) #Narwhal (Monodon monoceros) (Tundra) #''Nembrotha kubaryana'' (Reef) #Neon Tetra (Paracheirodon innesi) (Wetland) #New Zealand Sea Lion (Phocarctos hookeri) (Coast) #North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis) (Wetland) #North Atlantic Right Whale (Eubalaena glacialis) (Pelagic) #Northern Fur Seal (Callorhinus ursinus) (Coast) #Northern Pike (Esox lucius) (Wetland) #Northern Pintail (Anas acuta) (Wetland) #Northern Shoveler (Anas clypeata) (Wetland) #Northern Snakehead (Channa argus) (Wetland) #Nurse Shark (Ginglymostoma cirratum) (Coast) #Nutria (Myocastor coypus) (Wetland) #Ocean Sunfish (Mola mola) (Pelagic) #Ocellaris Clownfish (Amphiprion ocellaris) (Reef) #Ocellate River Stingray (Potamotrygon motoro) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ochre Starfish (Pisaster ochraceus) (Coast) #Olive Ridley Sea Turtle (Lepidochelys olivacea) (Coast) #Opah (Lampris guttatus) (Pelagic) #Opalescent Squid (Doryteuthis opalescens) (Pelagic) #Orbicular Batfish (Platax orbicularis) (Reef) #Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) (Coast) #Pacific Bluefin Tuna (Thunnus orientalis) (Pelagic) #Pacific Cleaner Shrimp (Lysmata amboinensis) (Reef) #Pacific Hagfish (Eptatretus stoutii) (Benthic) #Pacific White-Sided Dolphin (Lagenorhynchus obliquidens) (Coast) (Trainable) #Payara (Hydrolycus scomberoides) (Tropical Rainforest) #Peacock Flounder (Bothus mancus) (Reef) #Peacock Mantis Shrimp (Odontodactylus scyllarus) (Reef) #Pelican Eel (Eurypharynx pelecanoides) (Benthic) #Pencil Sea Urchin (Eucidaris tribuloides) (Coast) #Pennant Coralfish (Heniochus acuminatus) (Reef) #Percula Clownfish (Amphiprion percula) (Reef) #Père David's Deer (Elaphurus davidianus) (Wetland) #Peters' Elephantnose Fish (Gnathonemus petersii) (Wetland) #Pied Avocet (Recurvirostra avosetta) (Coast) #Pineapplefish (Cleidopus gloriamaris) (Reef) #Piping Plover (Charadrius melodus) (Coast) #Porbeagle (Lamna nasus) (Coast) #Port Jackson Shark (Heterodontus portusjacksoni) (Coast) #Portuguese Man-O-War (Physalia physalis) (Pelagic) #Potato Grouper (Epinephelus tukula) (Reef) #Powder Blue Tang (Acanthurus leucosternon) (Reef) #Purple Gallinule (Porphyrio martinicus) (Wetland) #Purple Sea Urchin (Strongylocentrotus purpuratus) (Coast) #Pygmy Right Whale (Caperea marginata) (Pelagic) #Pygmy Seahorse (Hippocampus bargibanti) (Reef) #Pygmy Sperm Whale (Kogia breviceps) (Pelagic) #Queen Angelfish (Holacanthus ciliaris) (Reef) #Queen Triggerfish (Balistes vetula) (Reef) #Queensland Lungfish (Neoceratodus forsteri) (Wetland) #Raccoon Butterflyfish (Chaetodon lunula) (Reef) #Rainbow Parrotfish (Scarus guacamaia) (Reef) #Rainbow Trout (Oncorhynchus mykiss) (Wetland) #Rakali (Hydromys chrysogaster) (Wetland) #Razorbill (Alca torda) (Coast) #Razorfish (Aeoliscus strigatus) (Reef) #Red Discus (Symphysodon discus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red Drum (Sciaenops ocellatus) (Coast) #Red Lionfish (Pterois volitans) (Reef) #Red-Bellied Piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Crested Pochard (Netta rufina) (Wetland) #Red-Lipped Batfish (Ogcocephalus darwini) (Reef) #Red-Throated Loon (Gavia stellata) (Tundra) #Reddish Egret (Egretta rufescens) (Coast) #Redtail Catfish (Phractocephalus hemioliopterus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Reef Triggerfish (Rhinecanthus rectangulus) (Reef) #Regal Tang (Paracanthurus hepatus) (Reef) #Ribbon Eel (Rhinomuraena quaesita) (Reef) #Ribbon Seal (Histriophoca fasciata) (Tundra) #Ring-Billed Gull (Larus delawarensis) (Coast) #Ringed Seal (Pusa hispida) (Tundra) #Ripsaw Catfish (Oxydoras niger) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rough-Toothed Dolphin (Steno bredanensis) (Pelagic) #Royal Gramma (Gramma loreto) (Reef) #Royal Penguin (Eudyptes schlegeli) (Coast) #Royal Slipper Lobster (Arctides regalis) (Reef) #Saddle Butterflyfish (Chaetodon ephippium) (Reef) #Sandbar Shark (Carcharhinus plumbeus) (Reef) #Sandtiger Shark (Carcharias taurus) (Reef) #Sarcastic Fringehead (Neoclinus blanchardi) (Coast) #Sea Angel (Clione limacina) (Tundra) #Sea Lamprey (Petromyzon marinus) (Coast) #Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) ##Northern Sea Otter (kenyoni) (Coast) ##Southern Sea Otter (nereis) (Coast) #Sea Wasp (Chironex fleckeri) (Coast) #Sergeant Major (Abudefduf saxatilis) (Reef) #Seven Spot Archerfish (Toxotes chatareus) (Wetland) #Short-Beaked Common Dolphin (Delphinus delphis) (Pelagic) #Short-Finned Pilot Whale (Globicephala macrorhynchus) (Pelagic) (Trainable) #Short-Tailed Albatross (Phoebastria albatrus) (Coast) #Shortfin Mako Shark (Isurus oxyrinchus) (Pelagic) #Siamese Giant Carp (Catlocarpio siamensis) (Wetland) #Silver Arowana (Osteoglossum bicirrhosum) (Tropical Rainforest) #Silver Dollar (Metynnis argenteus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Skunk Clownfish (Amphiprion akallopisos) (''Reef) #Slender-Snouted Crocodile (''Mecistops cataphractus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sloane's Viperfish (Chauliodus sloani) (Benthic) #Smalltooth Sawfish (Pristis pectinata) (Coast) #Sockeye Salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) (Coast) #Sooty Tern (Onychoprion fuscatus) (Coast) #Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus (Hapalochlaena maculosa) (Reef) #Southern Elephant Seal (Mirounga leonina) (Coast) #Southern Giant Petrel (Macronectes giganteus) (Coast) #Southern Right Whale (Eubalaena australis) (Coast) #Southern Rockhopper Penguin (Eudyptes chrysocome) (Coast) #Southern Stingray (Dasyatis americana) (Coast) #Spanish Dancer (Hexabranchus sanguineus) (Reef) #Spanish Slipper Lobster (Scyllarides aequinoctialis) (Coast) #Spectacled Porpoise (Phocoena dioptrica) (Pelagic) #Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) (Pelagic) #Spiny Dogfish (Squalus acanthias) (Coast) #Spiny King Crab (Paralithodes californiensis) (Coast) #Spiny Red Gurnard (Chelidonichthys spinosus) (Coast) #Splitfin Flashlightfish (Anomalops katoptron) (Reef) #Spotfin Porcupinefish (Diodon hystrix) (Reef) #Spotted Eagle Ray (Aetobatus narinari) (Reef) #Spotted Garden Eel (Heteroconger hassi) (Coast) #Spotted Ratfish (Hydrolagus colliei) (Coast) #Spotted Seal (Phoca largha) (Tundra) #Spotted Turtle (Clemmys guttata) (Wetland) #Spotted Wobbegong (Orectolobus maculatus) (Reef) #Stejneger's Beaked Whale (Mesoplodon stejnegeri) (Pelagic) #Steller's Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus pelagicus) (Coast) #Steller's Sea Lion (Eumetopias jubatus) (Coast) #Stinkpot Turtle (Sternotherus odoratu) (Wetland) #Striped Bass (Morone saxatilis) (Coast) #Striped Eel Catfish (Plotosus japonicus) (Reef) #Sunflower Starfish (Pycnopodia helianthoides) (Coast) #Surinam Toad (Pipa pipa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Swordfish (Xiphias gladius) (Pelagic) #Tambaqui (Colossoma macropomum) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tasmanian Giant Crab (Pseudocarcinus gigas) (Coast) #Tasmanian Giant Crayfish (Astacopsis gouldi) (Wetland) #Tasseled Wobbegong (Eucrossorhinus dasypogon) (Coast) #Tentacled Snake (Erpeton tentaculatum) (Wetland) #Threadfin Butterflyfish (Chaetodon auriga) (Reef) #Thresher Shark (Alopias vulpinus) (Pelagic) #Tiger Oscar (Astronotus ocellatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tiger Pistol Shrimp (Alpheus bellulus) (Reef) #Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) (Coast) #Tinfoil Barb (Barbonymus schwanenfeldii) (Wetland) #Tripodfish (Bathypterois grallator) (Benthic) #Tomato Clownfish (Amphiprion frenatus) (Reef) #Tufted Puffin (Fratercula cirrhata) (Coast) #Upside-Down Jellyfish (Cassiopea andromeda) (Coast) #Valentinni's Sharpnose Puffer (Canthigaster valentini) (Reef) #Vampire Squid (Vampyroteuthis infernalis (Benthic) #Vaquita (Phocoena sinus) (Coast) #Walking Catfish (Clarias batrachus) (Wetland) #Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus) ##Atlantic Walrus (rosmarus) (Tundra) ##Pacific Walrus (divergens) (Tundra) #Wandering Albatross (Diomedea exulans) (Coast) #Waved Albatross (Phoebastria irrorata) (Coast) #Weddell Seal (Leptonychotes weddellii) (Tundra) #Weedy Sea Dragon (Phyllopteryx taeniolatus) (Reef) #Wels Catfish (Silurus glanis) (Wetland) #West Indian Manatee (Trichechus manatus) ##Florida Manatee (latirostris) (Wetland) #West Indian Ocean Coelacanth (Latimeria chalumnae) (Benthic) #Western Gull (Larus occidentalis) (Coast) #Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) (Reef) #White Sturgeon (Acipenser transmontanus) (Wetland) #White Tern (Gygis alba) (Coast) #White-Bellied Sea Eagle (Haliaeetus leucogaster) (Coast) #Whitespotted Bamboo Shark (Chiloscyllium plagiosum) (Reef) #Whitespotted Conger (Conger myriaster) (Coast) #Whitetip Reef Shark (Triaenodon obesus) (Reef) #Wilson's Storm Petrel (Oceanites oceanicus) (Pelagic) #Wolf-Eel (Anarrhichthys ocellatus) (Coast) #Yapok (Chironectes minimus) (Wetland) #Yellow Longnose Butterflyfish (Forcipiger flavissimus) (Reef) #Yellow Tang (Zebrasoma flavescens) (Reef) #Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake (Pelamis platura) (Pelagic) #Zebra Shark (Stegostoma fasciatum) (Reef) Downloadable #White Sperm Whale #Wholphin (Tursiorca crassatus) (Optional Biome) Food *Krill *Shrimp *Clams *Zooplankton *Freshwater Invertebrates Enrichment *Dolphin Hoop *Clam Bubbler *Seal Prey Dummy *Jar of fish *Seal Rock *Floating Barrel *Hydrothermal Vents *Wave Machine Shelters *Reef Cave *Kelp Bed *Sunken Log Landscaping Biomes *Benthic *Pelagic *Reef Plants #Brain Coral (Diploria labyrinthiformis) (Reef) #Fire Coral (Millepora alcicornis) (Reef) #Giant Barrel Sponge (Xestospongia muta) (Reef) #Giant Clam (Tridacna gigas) (Reef) #Giant Green Anemone (Anthopleura xanthogrammica) (Coast) #Giant Tube Worm (Riftia pachyptila) (Benthic) #Kelp Forest (Laminariales spp) (Coast) #Plate Coral (Heliofungia actiniformis) (Reef) #Sea Fan (Alcyonacea spp) (Reef) #Table Coral (Acropora spp) (Reef) Rocks *Large Benthic Rock *Medium Benthic Rock *Small Benthic Rock *Large Reef Rock *Medium Reef Rock *Small Reef Rock Staff *Trainer Minigames * Animal Training Campaign Mode *Tutorial 1: Tank Building - *Tutorial 2: Combining Tanks and Exhibits - *Tutorial 3: Training Marine Mammals - *Tutorial 4: Creating Marine Shows - *Dolphin Star - (Difficulty: Hard) New Features *Sea lions and walruses are now updated to be trainable. Category:Upcoming Category:Windows Category:Mac Category:Linux Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Animals Category:Zoos Category:Aquariums Category:Amusement Parks Category:Microsoft Category:Expansion Packs Category:DLC Category:2022